Toniced (Dragonball Xenoverse)
"We are one... we are LEGION... we are... Toniced" Summary Toniced is the fused form of Tony and Iced using the Metamoran Fusion technique (the Fusion Dance). He is a fighter of incredible power And BadAssery, beyond that even of God Tony (before unlocking his ultimate potential), used to battle the combined forces of Omega Shenron, Super 17 and *sigh*..."baby". Concept and Design The idea to fuse the playthrough's two main protagonists was thought of long before the debut of the character. Despite not appearing until the final episode of the GT saga (episode #23) the name "Toniced" was deliberately foreshadowed by Tony during the battle against Buu as far back as episode #13 upon witnessing the fusion between Young Trunks and Goten, when hypothetically pondering what the fusion of him and his best friend could be called. In preparation for his use, determined to be close to the end of the series, but not during the battle against Demigra which had already been planned to feature Tony's "God" form, a new character was created and trained in the months before, in order to have a sufficiently strong character to match or surpass God Tony. Like the fusions featured in the show, Toniced combined physical traits of it's two component fighters. The purple-blue skin and grey bio-armour shared by both Tony and Iced was used in Toniced. The fusion borrowed Tony's Red "dome" colouring, but used Iced's curved horn shape and bio-armour style. Since the "Toniced" character contained in part some of Tony's God power, the golden colouring of this God form appears on his fists and feet. A face-mask similair to iced's is used, but covers less of the face, while the smaller blue eyes of Tony are used, though covered by Tony's signature shades. Appearances Toniced was created through the fusion of Tony and Iced after Tony found his God Form was insufficient (episode #23) After acquiring different versions of the Dragonballs from across the multiverse (rather than trying to find all seven in their universe, which may not have been ready due to their recent use by the Supreme Kai of Time) Tony wished Shenron to have the means to be "stronger". After granting this wish, Iced (who had been awoken from sleeping off his hangover beneath a nearby bench) appeared to Tony, with sudden unexplained knowledge of the Metamoran Fusion Dance. Teaching Tony the fusion dance (with some failures) they were able to combine their powers, bringing into existence the warrior Toniced. After beating with ease Omega Shenron and Super 17, and almost forgetting about the woefully un-intimidating... *sigh* for fuck sake, "baby", the the fusion ended. Tony and Iced fuse for a second time during the World Martial Arts Tournament (episode #26) during the 2 v 2 tag team against the "well oiled unit" (Oiled up Nappa and Recoome). An "Ascended" Toniced, and Ascended Golden Toniced is used during the climax of the battle against Zamasu and Goku Black, after the pair fused using Potara earings into a near-immortal being, and Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito. After briefly forgetting that the Fusion Dance was a thing, Iced eventually ''reminded Tony of their Toniced fusion, and the pair (both in their Ascended forms) joined the battle as the powerful warrior. Trivia * Toniced has during every appearance been accompanied with music by the band ''Killswitch Engage; "End of a Heartache" during the battle with the GT villains,"Alone I Stand" during the Tournament fight, and "A Light in a Darkened World" when battling Merged Zamasu. * Despite being a "Metamoran" fusion, Toniced does not have the jacket symbolic of this transformation during his first appearance. This simply came down to the difficulty in acquiring this item in time for the episode, which could only be gained through repeated attempts at completing a specific high-difficulty side quest, in hopes the game's "random drop" RNG system would eventually provide it as a reward (got the boots and the gloves about 700 times. But almost never the damn jacket...). * The Gold colouring of his fists were chosen to represent the golden "God form" of Tony, whose power Toniced was supplemented by. * The name "Toniced" is a combination of "Tony" and "Iced". Following the convention laid out by fusions in the Dragonball universe, the alternate "potara" fusion of Tony and Iced should take Iced's name before Tony's; "Icedny". * At the time of his first appearance, Toniced was the strongest character in Universe 7, with the exception of Whis and probably Beerus. Tony's improved/ultimate God Form, and Golden Universe 13 Frieza, would later surpass this level. Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants